hope on survival: The Destiny
by easia51
Summary: When Eli solves a puzzle he finds something cool. He just doesn't know who had given him the puzzle. and what if there come even more quests? later on maybe Rush/Eli but maybe not.
1. The Destiny

hey everyone. It's me again with a new story. hope you like it

stargate universe isn't mine (obvious no?)

**

* * *

**

chapter 1: the puzzle

_millions of years ago, somewhere in space, still unfamilair to human kind nowadays_

_"Everything always has a destiny. At least that is what mankind hopes for. Why else would we live in this universe? Maybe it's just that we need that hope to survive. When we lose all hope we always think we don't have a purpose. Never, not once, think this again because today is the day that we send a message for everyone and everything out there that we all have a destiny."_

_People applaused and balloons flew up to the sky. Children laughed and pets were enthousiastic. Everyone follow what happend. This was the day that there explorership was going to be launched into space and after a quick check at the spacestation it would travel through space sending information to them. It was a new project, first of it's kind, and if it worked they would start expending. Traveling to space for research and exploring planets would become reality._

_"This is why our ship is named the Destiny. To our crew we only wish to say good luck and a safe trip." After said this the engines started and with a lot of power the ship started to ascend. Waves of heat struck the people but they weren't hurt by it. If even possible they became more enthousiastic and yelled and screamed. Their first huge ship had been send to space and had left with succes. This was the first step to what one day would become the most technological evoled race of the galaxy._

today the day, somewhere else in space, Eli's room

Old and damaged but still functioning the Destiny flew through space at the speed of light, yet not through hyperspace. The crew who once was abord didn't exist anymore but the ship could take care of itself. It didn't need anyone. But suddenly everything had changed and even the ship took notice of it. New people came abord the ship. Suddenly air and electricity was neccesary and this became the first priority of the Destiny. Every day was different for the ship and the people it carried and some people had more influence on those days then others. This meant that some things just happend because someone found something new or fun. This was one of these days.

Eli woke up at his normal pace. He watched his clock and realised it was morning. Not that it was very different from evenings. Only the clock could say how late it was because it was always the same outside. Slowly he sat up, rubbed his eyes and went to his bathroom with his clothes to dress. He preferred a shower but that meant he had to cross the ship to get to there and he didn't feel like doing that already. When he was dressed he took a look at the clock again. 8.00 it said. Way to early to go to the messroom. Nobody would be up except for Rush maybe or collonel Young. He didn't want to walk into either of them so he decided to stay in his room. Glancing through it, getting bored already (which was weird because he was on a alien spaceship), he saw his laptop. Not having anything to do he took it and started it up.

After a few moment the beginscreen lit up. Eli smiled as he saw that a message appeared. He had used his free time to make a sort of wifi-connection within the ship so that all crewmembers could chat with eachother with their laptops. The message was asking him if he accepted the connection. Ofcours Eli clicked on 'Yes'. He almost beamed when he saw everyone's name appearing with online or offline behind it. Only he and a few people he didn't know were online. 'So others use it too' Eli thought happily. Suddenly a chat came on his screem. someone called 'survivalshope' wanted to chat with him. Eli shrugged. 'oke why not' he thought.

survivalshope: up early?

mathboy: yep but you too

survivalshope: that happens a lot to me. I always have to take care of a lot.

mathboy: Like what?

survivalshope: like food, water and everything... basic things.

mathboy: guess I have to thank you then for my next breakfast.

survivalshope: haha, I guess so. I accept your thanks and you are welcome.

Eli smiled. this person was kind and optimistic and somehow he felt a little relief because of that. He was starting to think that he was the only one who was optimistic here on the ship. It was also possible that he only had that feeling because he was stuck between the fights of Rush and Young. He almost never talked to the rest of the crew except for cloë and this chat thing was going to be something good.

survivalshope: hé if you have some free time and you want to solve a puzzle then go to this link. I have used this connection to make a sort of website thing. Sort of word-like thing. But it can be fun.

mathboy: cool, thanks. I didn't think of making websites before. Maybe I should work that out further.

survivalshope: so you made it possible to chat. Now I have to thank you.

mathboy: yeah I guess. It was just a project I started in my free time. Guess it's kinda handy.

survivalshope: it sure is. anyway I have to get going. Stuff to do. oh yeah if your bored you should really take a look at the link. anyway, see you again

mathboy: oke i shall look at it. bye

After that survivalshope's account went to offline and Eli shook his head. Whoever this was he or she just had give him the perfect idea: A local internet-connection were everyone could make his or her pages. Curious of what survivalshope had made already he clicked the link. It was indeed a word document but one thing was different. There was a little box with 'your solution' in it. Eli started to read and got excited as he did. "Whoever can crack this code will recieve a royal prize." would make a perfect summary of the couple of sentenses that were written. Then the puzzle started. Eli read it.

"your friend gives you his usb-stick but tells you it's coded. You can only enter the password once. If you fail to get it right the file will be deleted. There are four empty spaces. letters and numbers can be given as answer. There are a few tips: 1. your friend is a computerfreak. 2. he tells you it has something to do with his privat life. 3. He has no children but he does have a wife called Dian. 4. he tells you there's at least one number in it. 5. your friend is clever and wants to show you your not smart enough. 6. last but not least, he died when he wanted to give you this usb because it's containing information about a conspiricy."

Under everything stood a warning: "you can only try once, get it wrong and you will never see the real prize, only a picture of the destiny."

Eli grinned. This made it extra exciting. He read the tips again and started to make it even more realistic for him by making the clever friend Rush. Now Rush had found something that others may not know. He puts it on a usb stick and leaves it for him. He finds it and gets only one shot at it. oke so, Rush is clever so he won't use his name nor his wife's. So tip 3 falls away But it has have something to do with his privat life. Now he didn't know much more about him except for clue 1, he was a computerfreak. Their's also a number that has to be used.

The computer and the number. There were alot of numbers that could be used with a computer but whatever you made of it the computer would put it in it's memory in 1's and 0's. That were two numbers. Those two number were put behind eachoter in pears of 8 called a bit. 8 was the same as 2X2X2. but we were talking about a message or information which is probably bigger then just some bits. Probably kilobits. One kilobit was 1024 bits which was the same as 2_1__0_. Now because tip 2 is most important information and we come across alot of 2's it's logical to say that 2 is the number. But being a computerfreak he probably used more then one number. This is way Eli went back to 1024. Almost everyone knew that one kilobit was that many bits but almost nobody knows that the computer sees 0 as a number too. It counts from 0 instead of 1 like humans do.

Slowly Eli went to the solution box. He clicked with his mouse and entered '1023'. Then he went to the 'ok' button and clicked. suddenly a new message appeared. 'Go to the database of the ship and select following file to see Destiny's launch' a couple of ancient symbols appeared. Eli stared at his screen. Was this really possible? There was only one way to find out. He stood up, set his laptop to stand-by and took it with him to the dataroom.

today the day, somewere in space, dataroom.

When Eli rushed into the dataroom he wasn't surprised to find Dr. Rush sitting there. He was working on the console in the middle of the room. Luckely that wasn't the console Eli needed. He really didn't feel like explaining that he was going to search for a file that someone, who he didn't know, had used as price for the solution of a puzzle. He was sure that Rush wouldn't let him near the console if he did. That's why he wanted to act as normal as possible.

"Goodmorning, you're up early" Eli said as cheery as always, or at least coming close to it.

Rush didn't react to it, like always. Eli shrugged and was happy that Rush bought it. Then he went to the console on the left. He took his laptop again and began searching the database.

After a couple of minutes Eli found what he was searching for. He opened the file and found only one document. He double clicked and suddenly the screen on the wall behind him lighted up. It had never worked before and he and Rush had always thought it was broken. Now it came to life and sended a image thought the room towards the middle of the room where Rush was standing. It formed a hologram. Both Eli as Rush ware shocked and stared at it. Rush glared at Eli.

"what have you done exactly?" Rush asked as he approched him.

"well, I found this file that looked promissing. I just clicked on it." Eli explained as he clapped his laptop shut.

"Isn't enough that everyone on this ship is doing exactly that. Why?" Rush said as he sighed. He sounded really tired.

Exactly at that point the batabase beebed and asked if the document should be played. Eli looked at Rush who shrugged put walked to the console and started typing on it. After a few moments Rush stepped away again.

"oke fine, go ahead." he said.

Eli nodded and pushed the play button.

_"Everything always has a destiny. At least that is what mankind hopes for. Why else would we live in this universe? Maybe it's just that we need that hope to survive. When we lose all hope we always think we don't have a purpose. Never, not once, think this again because today is the day that we send a message for everyone and everything out there that we all have a destiny." (cheering) "This is why our ship is named the Destiny. To our crew we only wish to say good luck and a safe trip." ._

"It's an audio-record."

"your stating the obvious again" Rush said as he pushed the play button again and listened to it again. "what's more importantis how you got to this file."

"Why's that?"

"Because you just closed your laptop so I couldn't see what you were searching for. Is this one of those secret missions of Young again!?"

"If it was I couldn't say but no it's not."

"Then how did you find this file. Nobody uses these consoles exept for you and me. This could be a security risk."

Eli knew that Rush was making sense and that's why he opened up his laptop and showed him the worddocument. Rush took a look at it and snorted.

"that's supposed to be difficult? anyway who send you this."

"someone who had chatted with me"

"who?"

"I only now he or she called himself/herself 'survivalshope'."

"and you just do what this person tells you too! You don't even know him or her."

"..."

"Eli this is serious!"

"yes i know! i"m not an idiot you know"

after this is stayed quiet for a while. Rush read the document again while Eli stared into space, angerly. He knew that he had done something risky. He had reacted on an impuls. He blamed his curiousity. He just... he hadn't thought of the possible consecences. 'maybe i'm an idiot after all' Eli thought as he waited for Rush to say something. He waited for that but it didn't happen. 'I guess I have to make the first move'

"I'm sorry. I should have thought about the consequences of my actions." Eli said after he sighed.

"Yes you should." Rush answered.

"... Did you found out who could have written this?"

"not yet but there are a few clues. Like the fact that this isn't a difficult puzzle like it had to be so this person isn't too smart. Then there's also the fact that this person could search the database without being disturbed or noticed. this person had probably a high rang because he could get to here and without questions. Then there's also the fact that the consulationprize is a picture of the Destiny while the only footage of the ship is the video the kino send us before it was out of reach. Whoever this is, he or she is involved in alot." Rush answered as his eyes were glued to the ship. "best way to find out is a second chat."

Eli nodded and Rush gave him the laptop. Eli opened up the chatapplication. He was surprised that survivalshope was online while a half hour ago he/she had said that there were things that he/she needed to do. Eli looked at Rush who nodded. Eli opened up a chatwindow.

mathboy: yeah there...tried your link.

survivalshope: and? what did you think? difficult or easy?

mathboy: kinda easy. (Rush shook his head at the language)

survivalshope: says the one who made this whole application. Ofcours it's easy for you.

mathboy: guess so yeah. Anyway I was thinking we should introduce ourselves to eachother.

survivalshope: don't like the privicy?

mathboy: if we are going to chat more we need to know more about eachoter, no?

survivalshope: guess so but one condition.

mathboy: yeah?

survivalshope: you go first :)

mathboy: fine. I am Eli wallace.

survivalshope: thought so already. If you really are then prove it.

mathboy: what? why?

survivalshope: because if it's really you I tell you everything.

Eli looked at Rush again who was frowning.

"Is it just me or is this conversation kind of weird"

"I believe you have a fan."Rush answered and then chuckled at the idea.

"I have? wait, you're making fun of me." Eli rolled his eyes

"again you're stating the obvious" Rush said with a sigh.

"what should I do?"

"prove it I guess." Rush answered as if he didn't care.

Eli sighed again. This wasn't the morning he wanted to have right now. He rather got to the messhal and eat his proteinsoup and do some research afterwards. If he had know this all whould he have made the puzzle? He knew in the back of his mind that he would. Curiousity is a big pain in the ass sometimes.

mathboy: oke but how?  
survivalshope: 'rolling eyes here'

mathboy: oke oke fine. I am 22 years old. My mother is sick and my father left her. I had two pets before, one dog and a fish. Fish didn't survive the attack of the dog. I was smartest of my class. I like world of warcraft, puzzles and braintraining... what more do you need to know?

survivalshope: picture by webcam.

mathboy: really?

survivalshope: yeah really.

Eli made a quick picture of himself in the dataroom. Luckely you didn't see Rush standing aside him. Eli sended the picture to survivalshope.

survivalshope: Oke you pass. :)

mathboy: lucky me

survivalshope: I have many names and have lived for a long time. My name to you is Destiny.

* * *

oh... a cliffhanger, I'm bad.

I hope you enjoyed the story. Te things about Eli... I'm not really sure if I got it all right but I guess he would like world of warcraft.

anyway, please review. The more I get, the faster I write a new chapter, I promis :)


	2. impostor or not

Hey here I'm with a little update. It's not so much but still.

anyway: Stargate universe is not mine although I wished it was

oh and enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 2: impostor or not**

_recap: I have many names and have lived for a long time. My name to you is Destiny._

Both scientists grasped. was this even possible? The Destiny was talking to them? Eli looked at Rush who was staring at the screen.

mathboy: your turn to prove it.

Suddenly lights started flashing and the hologram in the middle of the room started to play several video's.

survivalshope: satisfied?

mathboy: you did that?

survivalshope: yes, want to see more or did I convinced you and doctor Rush.

Eli spun around to Rush who had grasped again.

survivalshope: Yes I do see you. Look at you right.

Eli did as he was told and saw a kino hovering at the right corner of the room. He walked to it and took it. He spun it around and searched for something unusual. He didn't find anything. This was just an ordinary kino.

survivalshope: I have a connection with them. I can see what it shoots.

Rush took the seat before the laptop and started typing frantically.

mathboy: Rush here. Why did Eli have to prove then that it was him? How can we know that you're not just someone from the crew in the controle-room tapping some buttons.

survivalshope: because we are going out of FTL in twenty minutes because of low food supllies. Nobody on the ship knows that nor can they influence the ship.

"Out of FTL in twenty minutes" Eli repeated after he read the message "that would indeed prove that we are talking to the Destiny here."

"We'll see about that" Rush grunted.

Suddenly a message appeared saying: survivalshope offline.

"guess the ship has other things to do then talk with us" Eli said as he looked at Rush questioningly.

"... If it is the Destiny ,yes. But somehow I feel that something isn't right here." Rush said as he looked back at Eli.

"You mean that somebody is fooling around with us?"

"It's a possibility yes."

"guess we will see in twenty minutes then"

Rush nodded and walked back to the console in the middle of the room. He had twenty more minutes to figure out where all the power was going to. Somehow they were using huge amounts of power without doing anything except flying.

"Eli do you mind to shut that hologram up" Rush said as he watched to the man again who talked about destiny and hope again.

"oh right" Eli said as he was still clicking on his laptop with a confused frown on his face.

"Like now, Eli" Rush said getting frustrated again.

Eli got out of his state of confusing and concentration at Rush his voice and started typing on the console. After a few moments the hologram faded away and the screen went out. Rush started working immediately on the console again without even giving Eli a look again.

"gee, thanks Eli. Oh it was really nothing." Eli said while rolling his eyes. Then he wanted to start typing on his laptop again when he was interrupted by the grumbling of his stomach. 'oh right breakfast' Eli thought and at that he closed his laptop and walked out of the dataroom. A moment later his head turned around the corner again.

"Shall I bring your breakfast here or ...?"

"I'm fine" Rush answered.

"Not eating is not healthy just like not sleeping which you probably haven't done since ... a couple of days or so because the lack of sleep is dripping into your voice." Eli said while narrowing his eyes at the doc.

"I'm fine Eli" Rush snorted, not looking away from his console.

"just saying, A human needs certain things to survive."

Rush signed deep and it sounded angrily. "Eli!"

"yeah yeah I get it, I get it. I'm outta here" At this Eli waved with his hand and walked away.

When Rush turned around fifteen minutes later he saw a bowl of protein-soup standing on the table in the middle of the room. He shook his head but smiled. This boy was too good for him. He took the bowl and drunk it's content while he walked out of the data-room.

Today the day, somewhere into space, stargazing-room

When Rush walked in the stargazing-room his bowl of soup was half looked at the few people at the room and after a quick check for Young's presence he relaxed. Young wasn't he looked out of the big window and watched as they flew through FTL. The stars were faded by the speed and looked like sweet Christmas-lights. At this thought Rush smiled and he walked to the railing in front of the window. Placing he elbows on the railing he sipped from his soup while staring outside. His mind flashed back to the chat of earlier today. Were they really talking to the ship or was this just someone who was laughing at them right now? He would find that out after a few if it was a crew-member then he wouldn't rest until he found the idiot who dared to make a fool out of him and Eli. Sure they made fun of him all the time but Eli... Eli tried the best he could to help everyone. He wouldn't let this person unpunished. He wouldn't let anyone harm his... colleague... his friend? Rush thought about that for a moment. Eli could be described as a friend, no? Rush honestly didn't know. He didn't have that many friends. Certainly not aboard the ship.

Exactly that moment Rush heard someone approach. He was sure that it wasn't Young because Young limped and his footsteps were louder. This was a bit fast but gentle footstep.

"Hey, so you got the same idea as me?"

Rush wasn't surprised when Eli suddenly stood beside him, his arm resting on the railing while his body was faced to Rush. A small smile was on Eli's face and his eyes had a little sparkle betraying his exitement. Rush nodded to him.

"it's good to see you out of the lab or the dataroom for a moment. It's almost as if you live there" Eli started rambling. "I mean sure I bring you food and there enough work to do but I can't imagen to sleep on a chair for more then two hours. I mean it's so unnatural. It should even be impossible but I guess..."

"Eli!" Rush said in order to stop the boy before he got out of breath.

"yeah?"

"Your rambling again." Rush said searching for words. He wasn't good at being patient. Certainly not after having not sleeping well. One could say he was nice for once.

"right... sorry" Eli said as he turned to the window, placing both hands on the railing. "I do that allot as you have noticed."

Rush gave him a little smile and took another sip of his soup. "Thank you by the way for the soup."

"you're welcome" Eli said as he brighted up at the comment.

A few metres further sat T.J. She had been here since this morning with a notebook and a pencil. She had felt the urge to draw something and she had searched for the perfect spot to think about things while drawing undisturbed. She had sketched several things already like the room itself and Young when he was here an hour ago. It seemed to her that most people came here to relax. Maybe the view and the big window made them feel secure. Most came here with a book or something to write. This was like the place to feel free from duty. She thought about that. It was something they needed. Maybe this could become a sort of relax-room. It had no big meaning right now and they didn't really need the space for something else. She would propose this to Young later on the day.

Now T.J watched to two scientists. They seemed to have some smalltalk which she found weird. She never suspected that Rush would be one for smalltalk. Anyway it was good to see that Rush had a friend. She had been concerned about the fact that the scientist never left his work. It wasn't healthy to have no one to turn to. She was glad to see that he had at least one friend aboard the ship. Maybe it would keep him sane. a little smile struggled his way to her face. Suddenly an idea came to her. She would draw the life on the Destiny. Slowly she started sketching Rush aside of Eli.

"Really Eli I don't get you went to school that long if they only teached you the basics. What a waste of time" Rush said as he shook his head.

"yeah, I thought the same and quited. Then I searched for some jobs but that's difficult if you can't come due the day." Eli said as looked at Rush.

"because of your mother?"

"yeah. Not that I blame her of course. People should be more respectful and acceptably to another but I guess that we are to selfish sometimes." Eli said while turning his back to the window.

Suddenly they both felt a flutter in there stomach. This was not because of love nor fear but because the ship jumped out of FTL. It had the same effect as when your inside a elevator which suddenly falls and then stops at once. Both men turned to the window and then looked at each-other. They jumped out of FTL. It struck them suddenly. Both realised that survivalshope had to be ... the Destiny.

* * *

guess this is a bit of friendship. maybe some romance later. anyway tell me what you think. review please.


	3. hunting on a foreign planet

Hey,I'm back

Enjoy the next chapter of hope on survival: the destiny

greetz Easia51

**************************************

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: the hunting party**

The sky was blue and the air was clean. In the middle of the forest stood a stargate which was open for the moment, letting 8 people coming through. The eight people stood aside each other debating about what to do. After a couple of minutes they seemed to agree and one of the man started installing some kind of device.

"oke... it wil be online in 3...2...1... now. Can someone dubblecheck that?" Eli asked as he pushed some buttons.

" Eh... Rush responded 'working' so it's working" Scott answered.

"Good then we're all set to go." Eli said as he took the psp from Scott. "luckily I took this one with me"

"Seems someone likes to play games" Scott said as he glanced at the psp.

"yeah but it doesn't only play games, it can access Internet too and after adapting it it can now receive messages from the chat." Eli said as he brightened up.

The other six had already walked away and Eli and Scott had to run to keep up. Eli knew that the military didn't care about his whole chat thing but they didn't know that it was the way to communicate with the Destiny. There was just one problem. The gate had to be open to communicate. For now that was the case and the Destiny kept sending information to them about the air, the surrounding water and what eatable stuff looked like and other ways to recognise it. A kino had also followed Eli but now hovered around the first man. It was a easy mission. Just get the food and get back. Yet you never knew when something was going to happen. the little camera on his psp made pictures too but the Destiny said they were quite vague and so the kino came with them. Eli pointed his psp at one of the plants on the road. Instantly the kino came to him and took a look at the plant. The psp beeped and the chat came online again. Survivalshope send him a lot of data around the plant.

"Hey guys, these plants berries are safe to eat. They should taste like raspberries." Eli shouted at the group soldiers who in responds stopped in their tracks and started plucking them. "told you it would come in handy" Eli said cheery as he scanned the next plant and then a fleeing animal. "Seems we can hunt here. Can't wait to eat meat again." Greers twinkle in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the group. "alright, we build up camp here" Scott said, thinking about the next decision again. "permission to hunt, sir?" Greer asked as he looked like a kid in a candystore. "After making the camp you may hunt as much as you like Sergeant" Scott said and Greer rushed off with his tent and spreading it out already as Scott had said his last words.

Rush: Seems you have already found many things.

mathboy: yes we did... your screen-name: of all the things to choose you just put Rush(!)?

Rush: so what if I don't have any good nickname. Anyway Young is wondering how you know about those plants.

mathboy: You mean that he's close to finding out.

Rush: exactly my point. Unless we cover this up.

Survivalshope: you don't have to. I don't see a problem with showing my presence.

mathboy: are you sure? a lot of people will interfere then.

Rush: Not to speak about orders.

Survivalshope: Orders about what? I can't even control my own flightpath. I believe that keeping this a secret would only make you guys look bad.

mathboy: point there.

Rush: Anyway I wanted to discus something else. It seems that this planet wasn't chosen solemnly for supplies. Destiny just told me but I leave the honor to tell you to her.

Survivalshope: thank you. It's true what Nicolas says. There's a second reason.

mathboy: (Nicolas? since when did we start on first name basis) oke and that reason is?

Survivalshope: ( since I have no last name and I don't call you Wallace, now do I? so why should Nicolas being called by his last name?) The reason is...

mathboy: Yes... waiting here.

Rush: people...eh and space craft... don't bicker like two old granny, just tell him. (Rush or ... Nicolas... It doesn't matter alright!)

Survivalshope: alright,alright... The second reason is that there's another presence on that planet and it is in trouble. I believe we should come to its aid.

mathboy: presence? it? Are we talking about an animal here?

Survivalshope: It has a human form like you yet I cannot determine if it's female or male.

Rush: Destiny has made it very clear to me that this person is important. She says she recognised it and it has to be recovered.

mathboy: With other words: get it out of trouble and aboard of the Destiny.

Survivalshope: that's exactly what I'm saying.

mathboy: Alright that the next target then.

Rush: Remember 3 days tops. then we jump back to FTL.

Survivalshope: It is close by. You should find it in three days time.

mathboy: yes, yes, I shall take a look for 'it'.

Survivalshope: so shall I and the kino.

With that Eli went offline and letthe gate shut down. the destiny would see the footage of the kino later when he opened the gate again. How the hell would he find this person with the rest of the team on his back. he didn't want to raise suspicion. And even if he could sneak out and find this person than there is still the possible danger this person would be in and needed rescuing from. This wasn't his sort of thing. He was only here to experiment with the chat-application.

"Hey kid, your tent isn't up yet." Greer said as he walked up to Eli who hadn't noticed him at first.

"You know, you can actually scare the crap out of people that way." Eli said as he turned around to face Greer.

"Never seen that in reality... or have I? Anyway, the hunt may only start if all the tents are up." Greers eyes twinkled at the thought of a hunt.

"oh yeah, the hunt... sure, I'll start unpacking in a sec." Eli said as a thought struck him. "Say, are you the only going hunting?"

"nah, Scott comes too and a couple of others. Why you wanna know?"

"just interested... You know seeing everyone in action, bit of social bonding or something, catching something to eat here and there." Eli answered as he shrugged.

Greers eyebrow went up as if he questioned that. "Didn't think you were that kind of guy. Have you ever hunted before?"

"Eh... no, not really but I have a stable hand in games. Never miss my target." Eli said, hoping that was enough to join.

"This isn't game kid. Don't you ... I don't know but something else to do? Something scientifically." Greer said, dismissing Eli from the hunt.

"... I guess" Eli said staring at the ground.

"Look, It's not that I don't think your qualified for this, It's just ... you always have a lot to do and a thousand things at once. Maybe you should work ahead or something. Also you seem to know what save to eat and what not. That's very handy. now , get that tent up and then we take care of our diner." Greer said as he left.

"yeah..."

It was not that the hunt exited him that much but it had been a great opportunity to explore and search for this person. He even would have had backup for this problem that lay ahead of him. But apparently Sergeant Greer had already dismissed him from this opportunity. Was that all? Was that all he could do? Eli thought to himself. There had to be a way. he would search until he had the solution... but what?

As Eli positioned his tent next to the others, forming a circle with in the middle some space to make a campfire and sit around it, he thought about his problem. This also meant that he didn't pay much attention to what he was doing, causing him to struggle with pins, sticks and a hammer. At a sudden moment he even hit his thump with the hammer. That was it! He had enough of this! Just as Eli wanted to throw the hammer into the deep forest Scott came by.

"need some help?" He offered

"please...I could use a hand." Eli said desperate.

"I even have two for you" Scott said joking as he joined Eli and took the hammer from him, slamming the nails into the ground.

Eli smiled a bit. "Thanks...I didn't have a lesson in building up camp in high school."

"pity... the camps were always the funnest part of my vacation." Scott answered. "Making fun with the others and arguing with our camp leaders until they collapsed and we had free play."

Eli looked at him with a questionable look.

"oke... we never went that far but it sure was one of my ideas that time." Scott said laughing, hitting another nail.

"sounds like fun though" Eli answered.

"hé, you could make up for that lost time now... although now I'm the leader. If you let me collapse..." Scott said with a fake thread.

"oh... I wouldn't dare" Eli said with a laugh to make up for the hidden challenge in that sentence.

"so... that's almost done. Greer will be happy." Scott said as he hit the last nail.

"oh yeah, that hunting thing right?" Eli asked innocently.

"yep, He has his eye on the taste of meat again. He says it's irreplaceable. I have to say that I like the idea of some real food too, a nice piece of rabbit or deer or something." Scott said while staring into the distance.

"sure sounds good. Say, need another man? " Eli said as if the thought just entered his mind.

Scott looked surprised at him. "didn't know you had hunting skills. Guess everyone has a sort of band with nature."

"yeah, guess so... so can I join?" Eli said, hoping he had that shine in his eyes that he had seen in Greers eyes.

"eh...yeah why not? Who knows what kind of skills you have been hiding from us." Scott said with a shrug.

"cool" Eli answered as he smiled in his thoughts. This was going to work.

"Alright, I'll inform Greer that the hunting can start. We are going to head north. Join us in a moment oké. Oh and ... take what you need for the trip. It could be that there's not drinkable water there." Scott said already taking his leave.

"Alright" Eli said as he looked at his tent, finally standing.

The tip of the water was a good one. It was not that there was no drinkable water but all the footprints of possible animals lead into the deep jungle and thus away from any water. On top of that hunting was a sport which was underestimated by Eli. The military personnel was trained to walk at a high speed for an hour or so before being tired. Eli was sweating all over and he didn't feel his legs anymore, which was probably better than what he was going to feel the next morning. When Greer had seen a sort of deer jump away into the wilderness the tempo was even raised higher causing Eli to fall back. He tried to keep up but he just couldn't get enough oxygen to his muscles to get the job done. He then heard a couple of shots and a few seconds after that a roar and a laugh.

"We actually caught it!" It was clearly a shout of happiness and judging the voice it was Scott.

Eli finally got to the other people, who all stood around the shot deer. Greer was smiling with that scary 'I did it, don't even try to get me down' look.

"Told you that it was our dinner running there" Greer said, apparently answering Scotts shout."alright let's go find another one of those or a whole herd." Greer said, clearly excited.

"eh, guys... What about this one? Are we going to drag it along?" Eli asked sheepishly.

"guess not...Let two people get back with it to the camp." Scott said. "any volunteers?" he asked after that and it seemed to Eli as if he was targeted.

"hé, can we walk another way. My water is almost up." Eli said.

"We go were our prey goes and that isn't the water" Greer answered looking Eli strait in the eye, challenging him to say otherwise. "perhaps you should head back to the camp with that one. You can choose how you go back."

"Alright then but I'm making a detour towards the river." Eli said.

"Alright who joins Eli?" Scott looked at all of his people in the eyes, checking there readiness.

"Sir, I'll head back with Eli" Darren Becker, the cook of the Destiny and soldier under Scott, stepped up.

Scott nodded "very well. Make that dinner we spoke of" He said with a smile.

"Sir, yes sir" Darren posed, also with a smile on his face.

Darren gave his rifle to Eli and then lifted the deer onto his shoulders. "Be careful with that, alright, can't carry both." He said to Eli with a nod, pointing at the rifle. Eli nodded and together they began on their way back to the camp with a detour. Darren seemed to be good at finding tracks as they had to use them to find their way back. When they reached the river Eli filled his flask, masking the fact that it wasn't really empty. He just wanted to cover more ground to find this person that would be in trouble.

"let's follow the water back to the camp" Eli suggested.

"alright... eh Eli, the camp is that way." Darren said as he turned Eli around.

"eh...right, I knew that." It seemed to Eli that the kino shot the whole action with pleasure.

As they walked along the river in silent the two of them made some small talk. They never really talked to each other but it seemed that Darren was quite a nice person to talk too. He didn't go that much off-world and he was glad that he had accompanied this team to this planet. It sure was a nice planet and it reminded him of his camps in his past.

"what's this about camps today? You're already the second person who talked about that today." Eli exclaimed.

"Surely you agree don't you. The forest, the campfire, the surviving... it's all here as it is on camp." Darren said with a huff. "Eli, do you mind making a break for several minutes." He tossed the deer on the ground.

"oh right, yeah ofcours... I have never camped before so I wouldn't know" Eli went on as the seated themselves on the grass.

"Guess that not everyone likes it." Darren said with a shrug.

"oh, no it's not like that. I just didn't have the time or the opportunity to go on a camping-trip." Eli explained.

"so, it's your first time? Well, at least you choose a good planet to do it on. I mean now we can properly introduce you to nature." Darren smiled as a thought seemed to come to his mind but he didn't share it.

"guess so. Say, did you actually have a different training to be cook?" Eli asked. He had wondered about that for a long time now.

"nah... they chose me because I always did my own cooking even when I was still in training. I like to cook, don't know why though." Darren said with another shrug.

"and... wait do you hear that too?" Eli just wanted to ask his next question as a sound distracted him.

"hear what exactly?" Darren said although he seemed alerted. He motioned for his rifle and Eli handed it to him.

"it's... humming or singing... yeah, singing." Eli said as he searched for the source. "there! It's a girl" Eli said as he pointed down the river.

A girl, around 17 or 18, came towards the river and putted off her shoes and began washing her feet. She was singing something in a foreign language. Her hear was half-long and brown and curly. She wore a light-green top and a darker green skirt. She also seemed to have something that looked as a bag, made out of some animals fur. She opened it and took a coconut-like fruit out it. She opened easily and it was hollow. She took some white creamy stuff out of it and smeared it on her feet that she had token out of the water. Then she took a long leaf out of the bag and a piece of rope and bound it both around her feet, over the stuff. She stood up but didn't put any pressure on the foot.

"she's hurt" Eli whispered "and she doesn't seem like a thread. She's...human."

"yeah, or at least human-like." Darren said to Eli as they slowly approached, hidden by some trees.

"look, she gather some fruits from those bushes. She knows the plantlife around here. An inhabitant?"

"possibly, question is: is she friendly or not?" Darren said as he stopped moving for there were no more trees or bushes to hide behind.

"Maybe we should try to communicate." Eli suggested.

"I didn't understand a word from what she was saying earlier on." Darren said "and thereby maybe she's hostile."

Eli wondered if this was the person he was supposed to find. He tried the chat but the gate was closed so there was no connection. 'damn' he cursed.

"were did she go?" Darren said, breaking Eli's concentration and so he looked up. She was indeed gone.

Suddenly there was a yell and the girl came back in view. She ran swiftly and took her bag, yet she tripped and fell. Behind her two familiar blue creatures out of the woods. They hissed at her are turned their weapons at her. She hissed something back but it only seemed to anger the two others. They came closer to her and she spit at them. The two took a step back but approached again. The girl took something out her bag and threw it at them. It opened and whatever it was containing flew over one of the creatures. It screamed and seemed to melt into a puddle blue goe. The other one fired at her but she jumped away, causing her to land into the water. "Natah, jeto noe matha" she yelled as she stood in the river, ignoring the current of the water dancing around her feet.

"wait a minute. That was ancient!" Eli almost shouted it.

"be silent you" Darren hissed as he putted a hand on Eli's mouth.

Eli nodded and Darren took his hand away. "she just warned the blue one. She said: don't, You will be killed." Eli whispered.

"your saying she an enemy of them?" Darren asked.

Eli nodded.

The blue alien laughed with a cracking sound in it. Suddenly more of those aliens appeared out of the wood. They looked at the puddle and didn't seemed pleased. Most of them target the girl with their guns. She jumped away and ran then towards Eli and Darren. The aliens came after her, releasing one shot after another.

"oh oh" Eli said as he saw the scene coming closer and closer. "what do we do?"

"I believe there's that phrase: the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Darren said as he pointed his rifle to the blue aliens.

"alright... what do I do?" Eli now asked and Darren tossed him his handgun and bullets.

"six shots, then reload and put the safe off and shoot six times again." Darren explained quickly.

"eh...oke"

"on three...one, two , three, now"

* * *

ho... cliffhanger! (I know, I'm mean)

a fight is approaching. Soon there will be more (the more reviews, the faster. so hit that button... pretty please)

oh and a list of ancient will be putt down here, although now there wasn't that much ancient now. It will be update with each chapter (put it under each chapter). It contains words that I haven't used yet but anyway here it is:

Ancient - English

Natah - no

jetoe - you

matha - dood

adirent - help

compradi - understand

Oda - yes

qouta- ask

metoe - me, I

aqcepto - comply

danura - welcome

monta - now

neghu - never

eghu - ever

jurne - today

pero - talk

lac - like ( you talk like me)

fetas - female


	4. girl or what?

**4. Girl or ... what?**

Together they jumped from behind the trees and shot at the blue aliens without shooting the girl. Darren,who had actually aimed at the blue creatures, took them down rapidly. Eli on the other hand hadn't aimed and was already glad that he didn't shoot the girl. The girl looked at them with big eyes, probably out of fright. Then she ran towards them and stood beside them. "Adirent?" It sounded like a question and while she asked it at Darren Eli answered for him. "yes, help whould be welcome." The girl shook her head. "Natah compradi" Eli knew that she didn't understand but at the moment he had forgotten almost all his ancient. "Oda" he said quickly meaning yes. The girl smiled and then nodded. "jeto qouta adirent, meto aqcepto." she said and with that there was suddenly a lightflash, blinding everyone.

"what is this?" Eli heared Darren say.

"don't know."

After that the light disappeared again.

"Did she do that?" Darren asked as he took down another alien.

"don't know. She only said: you ask for help, I'll comply." Eli said to Darren while aiming at an alien and taken him down. "did you see that. I took him out."

"yeah, well done. Say where is the girl actually. I don't see her." Darren said with a bit of sarcasism in the begin of the sentence.

Eli looked around him. "don't know, she's gone."

A huge animal suddenly jumped out of the woods, attacking the closest alien. This caused the alien to look up in surprise and to split up in two teams, attacking both the new enemy as Eli and Darren. Eli observed the creature for a moment. It was obviously a dog-like creature. It looked like a huge wolf with wings and long, sharp claws. It was grey with black striped accept for the wings which weren't striped. It attacked the aliens with all its fury and didn't stop as it got shot. It did seem to have a problem with one of its paws. It didn't ran at fullspeed nor attack with that paw. As it ran and flew over the battlefield, aliens kept dying. Eli and Darren had to retreat at a sudden moment because the trees on both side of them were pierced by lasers and if Eli hadn't pushed Darren away he whould be hit too.

"Let's go into the forest were the trees block their lasers." Eli said while getting off Darren.

Darren nodded. "alright. Go, i'll cover you." He said as he started firing randomly at the aliens.

Eli got up, look at the scene for a moment and then started to run as fast as he could. It was maybe only 200 metres, probably even less, but for Eli it was suddenly a whole challange. He tried not to run in a straid line as he had learned in his games. He was almost there when one of the blue creature appeared out of the forest. Eli tried to stop as he saw the alien draw its laser and pointing it at him. He jumped away, avoiding the laser by an inch. He didn't land right and so fell on the ground. He tried to get up, finding himself facing the alien. 'oh crap' he thought. the creature hissed something and raised its faser again. Eli tried to get further away from it but he didn't came far.

A sudden roar made both of them, Eli as the alien, look up and both saw the flying wolf coming towards them. It closed its wings and landed gracefully in front of Eli. The alien had to jump away to avoid to be crushed. The alien quickly pointed its faser at the wolf and fired. The wolf roared but wasn't hurt because the light didn't get to it. Eli looked closer when the alien fired for a second time. Just before the beam could hit the animal it was stopped. The animal had a shield covering it. Was this normal? Just another animal out of the forest from this planet? The wolf now lunged at the alien. It scratched it with its sharp claws. Eli was sure that this alien wouldn't get back on its feet for he had no longer a head. The wolf turned around and looked Eli in the eye.

"jetoe danura" It was a growl but the wolf really said something.

Eli looked at it. It just said something like: "you're welcome." Was this really an animal at all?

"Wetu eta jetoe?" he asked at the wolf. His answer was just a name: "Easia."

It told him it was Easia when he had asked it who he was. It had a name, then was this a pet? Maybe of that girl. It were all assumptions that crossed his mind in a split second. Then the current situation came back to him. This was a battlefield and now it was his time to cover for Darren. He took the gun and aimed this time as he started shooting.

"Darren, Get over here. I got your back!" Eli shouted over the crossfire.

In the corner of his eye he saw Darren approch him. The wolf still stood aside of him and growled something but he wasn't concentrated enough to hear what it said. Eli felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Eli, they're retreating. You can stop now." Darren shouted to him.

Eli looked up to Darren who pointed at the field with a few of the aliens withdrawing on the other side of the river.

"oh, right." Eli said and handed the gun at Darren automaticly. Then he said down and took a good breath of air. "well...that was my first real interraceal gunfight."

Darren smiled at him. "You did well" he said as he patted Eli on his back. "uh, by the way... this wolf-like creature... why doesn't attack us?"

Eli looked up at the creature which now sat down like a dog whould or rather like a german sheppard on guard. Again all kind of question raised inside his mind. He wished he still had the connection with the destiny or Rush. They could perhaps help him or at least help with translating the ancient growls.

"I guess that it's a pet of the girl we saw earlier on. She asked if I needed help and then she disappeared and moments later this flying wolf appears. I believe that is no coïncedence. It seems to reconise us somehow or maybe it just doesn't like those blue aliens and attacked it out of its own free will. Honestly I don't know." Eli said, trying to explain the ancient text that already had been said.

"can't you ask it?" Darren said.

"My ancient isn't that good. I can read it but nobody really heared any ancient recently so we can only guess at what it sounds like." Eli explained to Darren.

"can you try at least?" Darren said as he joined Eli on the ground. He seemed just as tired and shocked as Eli.

Eli shrugged. "ah...why not?" and with that he stood up and faced the huge wolf.

Before Eli could say anything the wolf already growled a few words. "adirent aqcepto, monta natah adirent"

"accepted help, now no help? oh you mean that you accepted to help but now you won't help us anymore. never? eh... I mean: Neghu?" He just said both so both parties whould understand the conversation.

"natah neghu. natah jurne" the wolf growled while turning its ears towards Eli to hear him better. "jetoe pero lac metoe"

"it says that it won't help us today and it states that I talk like him." Eli stated as he turned to Darren.

"does it know what happend to the girl?" Darren asked.

Eli huffed once. "metoe quota: fetas eta wheta?"

The wolf looked at him and then the lightflash appeared and after a second dissappeared again. The girl they had seen before stood before them again, staring Eli in the eyes. She kneeled for a moment and inspected her wounded foot. Then she raised again and looked from Darren to Eli who were still staring at here.

"metoe eta fetas e adirent." She said as she shrugged with her shoulders as if what she had done was nothing.

"she says she's the girl and the one who helped us." Eli said as he turned to Darren, who was a bit pale.

"well, this is not something you see each and everyday. How can she do that?" Darren asked after a while.

"I don't know that much ancient. We should bring her to the Destiny. Rush maybe understands her or at least talk better and more ancient then me." Eli said as he shook his head in denial. He had talked more ancient then anyone recently.

"alright, we'll take her to the camp and see what the others think about this. She won't attack us, will she?" Darren said as he spyed at the girl.

Eli rolled his eyes. "If she wanted to that then we wouldn't be alive anymore don't you think."

When Darren had accepted that they went back to the river. Eli had to explain to the girl that she should come too. She was hestitant but after being told that they wouldn't harm her and that there would be food she came with them. Darren walked in front and talked through his radio with scott and greer about what happened and that they would be having a guest. Ofcourse the news of the aliens caused the others to panic and to be honest so were Darren and Eli. From what they had understood of Cloë and Rush being captured by one of these creatures wasn't fun. Eli stayed with the girl and observed her movements. She seemed to walk very elegant and light, like she could glide just above the ground. Sometimes she sang silently and then her eyes shone. Suddenly she stood still and didn't move at all.

"What? Wa?" Eli asked as he stopped too.

The girl seemed to search for something in her bag. Her hands almost clawed in the bag, throwing all kind of thing out and spilling them in the she took her bag and putted it upside down so everything fell out it. Then she reached to as shiny object, a sort of glowing fabric. She ripped it in three pieces and gave one to Eli and then ran to Darren to give him one as well.

"What's going on? Why does she give this to us?" Darren asked to Eli.

"don't know... Something seems to trouble her." Eli said.

The girl motioned to them to put the cloth over their nose and mouth. Then she pointed to the way they were walking.

"natah compradi" Eli said. (I don't understand)

"Luta matha" The girl answered.

"what's she saying?"Darren asked, annoying Eli for he was about to translate already.

"I don't know what 'luta' means but matha means dead or death. I think something dangerous is in the area and she wants to help us." Eli said as he took the cloth away to talk.

The girl rapidly pushed the cloth back and shook her head. "Luta matha...luta matha" she repeated with a louder voice while she pointed upwards.

"the air? she's motioning for the air." Darren said.. "the air isn't safe, right?"

"Air?" the girl said carefully, mimicking Darren, while pointing upwards and then motioned for how she breathed in and out. "air?" she asked again.

Eli nodded. "oda, that's air. Air is 'luta'?" he asked.

The girl nodded franticly. "oda, oda!. air ...eta natah... safve?...savhe?...safe!" she tried.

"she seemd to try to learn our language. That's right: safe. The air is not safe." Eli said, trying to learn her the sentence.

"air...iz...no safe" the girl repeated while nodding and pointing.

Eli now pointed at the cloth he was holding in front of his mouth. "adirent?... it helps?"

"Oda... helpz" the girl said while looking at their reaction.

Both Eli as Darren nodded.

The exitement about learning eachothers language quickly disappeared as they walked further. The air was indeed very dangerous. Eli and Darren couldn't feel a thing from it, except the girl although she kept singing a sad tune the whole time. The scenery around them was effected by the air. Flowers hung down, grass was yellow, trees had no leaves and animal lay on the ground. They saw more then one deer every twenty metres, the same kind that they had caught. Carefully Darren moved to one of them. He inspected it with one hand.

"it has a pulse. I believe that it sleeps." Darren said when he rejoined Eli and the girl.

Eli turned to the girl. "natah matha? not dead" he asked in both languages, trying to see if the girl whould learn another word.

The girl shook her head. "nott matha" she stated while pronouncing the 't' a bit long. "dorti"

"she says that they sleep indeed." Eli said to Darren. "dorti eta matha? sleep becomes their death, right?"

"Oda" Easia answered with a nod. "yes...no earta..."

"No food" Eli translated to Darren who still inspected the deer.

Easia walked towards it and holded her breath as she putted the cloth over the deers nose. Suddenly the ears started moving and the eyes opened. Then the animal quickly got up while Easia tried to hold to cloth on the nose but failed miserbly. As soon as the cloth was away the eyes slowly closed but the deer ran away, falling down several honderd metres away. Easia hissed at the fall but putted the cloth back over her own nose.

After this scéne the radio suddenly came back to life. Darren immeadiatly took it and listened Young ask for Scott or Greer but no response came. Easia had looked confused for a moment but now studied Eli who frantically typed away on his psp.

Mathboy: I believe I found the girl. She speaks ancient and calls herself Easia. Is she the one I had to find for you.

Survivalshope: Unbelieveble... There actually... She's... Good work Eli. Make sure that you get her aboard. We might need her.

Mathboy: I do not know if col. Young will agree with this. I am sure that it will break some kind of protocol.

Survivalshope: believe me that when I say that some things will malfunction then, I don't lie.

Mathboy: That almost sounds like a threat.  
Survivalshope: I do not mean you all any harm at all but getting her aboard is a nessecity.

Rush: I believe that we will find some way. Anyway what is the status of you guys because we can't get any contact from Scott or Greer.

Mathboy: we're fine at the moment... with the help from Easia that is.

At Darren side the conversation went just the same way. Darren had responded to Youngs call and now found himself explaining the situation.

"so in short: there's water and food but the aliens are there and there is a natural sleepgas?" Young asked.

"exactly sir but we found an inhabitant who has helped us this far. That way we escaped from the aliens and she warned us from the gas." Darren went on.

"are there anymore dangers we should be aware off?" Young asked while he request and searchteam for Scott, Greer and the rest of the group.

"one moment. She speaks ancient." and with that Darren turned to Eli who hadn't been concentrating on the conversation.

"puta matha? more death? danger?" Eli tried, not knowing the word for danger anymore. It whould sure come in handy if Rush could help...wait...Rush!

And with that Eli snatched the psp again.

Mathboy: Rush, can you help me? I need a word for the english word 'danger' in ancient.

Rush: 'getaas' is the word your looking for.

Mathboy: Thanks Rush.

Rush: yeah, yeah... You should have known that by the way.

Easia who had looked confused again watch Eli with big eyes but when the boy tried his sentence for the second time the result was better. She now understood what he tried to say.

"natah, no...luta e werduters, natah puta getaas" Easia answered but now it was Eli who looked confused.

Mathboy: Werduters?

Rush: ...I'm sorry to say that I don't know what your talking about.

Mathboy: It was a word Easia used.

Rush: Don't know it's meaning. Never heared it before.

Survivalshope: It doesn't have an english translation I believe. It means something like alien intruder but it's more a curse for the beings that visit.

Mathboy: oh alright... She means the blue aliens. Thanks Destiny.

"well, is there any danger except all the things we already faced." Darren asked with some agitation.

"No. It seems to be save."Eli answered,looking up.

"It's safe" Darren said to Young.

"Good then we send out an search team." Young answered.

"but sir... the air."Darren said.  
"We have gas masks. It will be fine. Just get back to the ship. When everyone is gathered we get out of here. I'm sure that those aliens don't wander off alone on a planet." Young said as he ordered them to come back to the ship.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review

****

ancien termen

ancient - engels

Natah - no

jetoe - you

matha - dead

adirent - help

compradi - understand

Oda - yes

qouta- ask

metoe - me, I

aqcepto - comply

danura - welcome

monta - now

neghu - never

eghu - ever

jurne - today

pero - talk

lac - like ( you talk like me/ zoals)

fetas - female

eta - is,zijn

wheta - where

e - and

wa - What

luta - air

dorti - sleep.

puta - more

getaas - danger

Werduters - alien intruder (curse)

oaka - also


	5. Tigers, everywhere tigers

**here is part 5 finally** and for all those who have been waiting -for like centuries- there's good news... chapter 6 will be up too in 3 seconds!

oh and then there's a special thanks to **BrokenWarrior**... your beta-reading will make a lot of people happy ( you did just fine ;) )

**

* * *

**

**5. Tigers, everywhere tigers!**

As Eli, Darren and Easia made their way back to the camp to get their tents they became aware of the action around them. People of the camp were already gone with everything; probably ordered by Young. Along the way back to the gate they spotted a group with masks on with Kino accompanying them. Eli and Darren gave them some instructions on how to get to the point they last saw the group.

"Eli... Can we rest for a while?" Darren asked and Eli turned around, finding Darren further away then he thought.

"Oh...sure" Eli answered as Darren sat down on a fallen tree.

"Sorry...it's just...the deer is kind of heavy." Darren explained. Eli nodded and sat down on the tree too.

Easia looked curiously to the deer that now lay on the ground.

"Jetoe puta?" she asked, gazing at Eli.

"Yes, more of it would be helpful...oda, puta eta adirent." Eli tried and then saw Easia nod in confirmation that she understood.

"Metoe adirent," she said as she opened her bag again. "Me help," she said with a steady voice but she still looked a bit unsure but Eli nodded in agreement.

"Say, how much more do you think is inside that bag?" Darren asked with a smile as he saw Easia search for something.

"I don't know but it seems she can carry everything she needs." Eli answered, also watching Easia.

Finally Easia seemed to find what she was searching for. With a strong motion she pulled a flute out of her bag. She put it on her lips and blew hard on it to make a high tune. In reaction Eli and Darren put their hands over their ears. Then the tune went back to a normal sound. For a moment she used it and then put it back in her bag. She looked around and turned to her left with a smirk. Suddenly a bush moved and a slim striped body came through it. It glared at all three of them.

Darren quickly pointed his gun at the newcomer and Eli hid behind the other male.

"Damn Darren, this sure is one the thing I would count if we discussed dangerous things. Did Easia summon this?" Eli whispered.

"I sure hope so, Eli, I hope so."

Easia had noticed the shift of behaviour of her companions and held up her hands while she stood in the newcomer's way.

"Natha getaas...Tigra adirent"

Darren shifted his eyes towards Eli, who whispered that the tiger they were seeing in front of them would help them, but it was obvious that Eli was very skeptic about this.

"Not dangerous. Yeah, right." Darren hissed.

At this the tiger glared at the gun in his hand. It laid its ears back on its neck, at which Darren raised his gun in response. The tiger hissed.

"Jetoe getaas, tigra getaas oaka." Easia said as she walked up to the tiger and laid her hand on the tiger's head, causing it to calm down a bit.

"Darren, lower the gun. The tiger reacts to what we do." Eli said. Hesitantly Darren lowered the gun and the hissing stopped. The tiger watched both of them for a minute and then looked at Easia.

"Adirent, matha beanime." Easia said as she had the tiger's attention. It growled and then jumped over the bush it had appeared from.

This calmed Eli enough for him to get out from behind Darren, but when the tiger returned a moment later with a dead deer, he hid again. The tiger let go of its prey and Easia bowed to the tiger which did the same.

"Nice; two dead animals. How are we going to carry that?" Darren said. The tiger looked at him, took the neck of the deer and took it to Easia where he sat down and laid the deer down again.

"I guess it takes it with us," Eli said and then they decided the break was over.

Now being followed by the tiger which held a deer, Eli, Darren and Easia made their way to the Stargate. The further they walked the more tigers came out of bushes, and all of them were holding deer. Darren kept his hands on his gun but the tigers were quick in telling him that they didn't like that.

"How many of these creatures are coming?" Darren asked to no-one in particular.

Eli looked at Easia for a minute and saw her petting one of the tigers.

"They don't seem that dangerous."

"Perhaps, but if they're like their Earth look-a-likes then I don't trust them one bit."

Saying that Eli and Darren were glad when they finally saw the Stargate appearing would be an understatement.

Eli dialled the gate as Darren held his eyes on the tigers which were gathering around the gate and laying their prey on top of each other, making a mountain of dead deer. Easia petted the tigers and as she touched them the tigers disappeared into thin air.

"Care to explain that?" Darren said to Eli, who watched it happening with an eye.

"No idea yet. It's clear that she's something...different to us." Eli mumbled, pushing in the last symbol.

"Yeah, I figured that out already when she changed back from a flying wolf." They stood back as the gate opened.

Easia looked at the gate and heard the two men talk to each other and watched as they said something to a device that said something back too. She laid her hand on the last tiger and thanked him.

"But..."she said in her own language "But... can you help me a bit longer? We need to get those to the other side," she pointed at the deer. She walked towards the mountain of deer and took a piece of rope out of her bag. She bound the hooves of the deer together and started pulling at them. The tiger watched her, rolled his eyes and set his teeth in the rope and started pulling it towards the gate.

"Sir, the four of us are coming through." Darren said into his radio.

"Four? What do you mean four?"

"Me, Eli, Easia - she's the one who helped us - and her pet," Darren said, considering his words.

He heard the colonel sigh. "Why do her and her pet have to come too?"

This was where Eli took the radio.

"Colonel Young, I believe she can be of great help to us. She can probably read the whole database of the Destiny."

Eli smiled as he heard Rush talking to Young about this. He was glad that he had someone to help him a bit because now Colonel was going to listen to him.

"This is a perfect time to study her behaviour. I have reason to believe that this is a very special girl." Eli added.

"Fine, fine, just back to the Destiny. You're the last pair there."

"Scott and Greer were found?" Darren asked.

"Yes; the rescue team found them drooling on each other. Apparently they walked into one of the meadows with sleeping gas." Young told them.

"Alright then, coming through, Darren out." Darren said, turning his radio off.

He saw Eli already going to the girl. A moment later he saw Eli pulling on leg of a deer with a look of disgust on the his face. This made Darren snicker which caused Eli to give him a foul look.

"Well, are you going to help or what? Want to keep Young waiting?" Eli asked, a bit of anger shining through. Darren shook his head and helped the boy after it.

Guns were raised as they came through the gate. Six men with P-90's were looking at Eli, Darren and Easia - especially Easia, who had a hand on the tiger's head. The tiger in question was growling loudly at the raised guns. Easia seemed to shush it but not fully.


	6. welcome?

**and as promissed**...part 6!

thank my beta-reader (**BrokenWarrior**) for having no grammar-errors ( I think)

and...on with the story!

**

* * *

**

**6. welcome...?**

"What is the meaning of this?" Young's voice rang through the room.

Darren stepped up in front.

"Well sir, this is us coming through the gate with Easia and her pet... and a lot of meat, sir." He answered as he motioned to the chaos of deer behind him.

"I see that, Darren. What I mean is; why is there a tiger aboard this ship?" Young drawled, not appreciating Darren's joking voice.

"That, sir, is her pet. It seems to listen to her." Darren said, now standing straight.

"Yes" Eli interrupted "She seems to control it but it doesn't like guns."

"Well, forgive my scepticism but since when is a tiger not a threat anymore?" Young said, narrowing his eyes at the animal in question.

At that moment Rush barged into the gate room. He quickly assessed the situation and walked towards Eli and Easia, although he seemed a bit hesitant when the tiger laid eyes on him. Keeping a few metres between him and the beast he stood by them, not even aware of the spreading tension of Young or the Kino hovering behind him... or perhaps just not caring about either of them.

"Is this her?" was all he asked with twinkles of excitement in his eyes.

(Easia POV)

Grey-ish eyes met mine. The twinkles in the grey-ish ones made me cock my head. What was it that he wanted? Did he live here? I looked around and then back to the eyes. He seemed kind and very enthusiastic. Then I looked behind him and saw something hanging in the air. It was round and it moved sometimes. I had seen it before, following the one called Eli. I looked behind me and saw the huge ring of transportation. Then I saw a window and I walked towards it. I heard the others in the room talking and they pointed their guns at me. Eli then walked to me and asked me,

"Wa jetoe vinlet?"

I pointed at the window. I wanted to see outside. I told him but he didn't understand. The one with the grey-ish eyes nodded and talked to Eli and the others. They nodded and the grey-eyed one put a hand on my shoulder and guided me towards the window.

Billions of light passed by and were surrounded by purple hazes and black emptiness. I looked outside and saw the shields of the ship, colouring yellow. I saw the long foreside pointing out, I saw the wings behind us and I saw one of the turrets below the window. I turned around, looked at the grey-eyed person, at Eli and at Darren. My eyes crossed Tiger's and I knew that we had seen the same things. My face lit up and carefully I let my blue haze appear around me. Guns are pointed at me but it didn't bother me. I wouldn't attack and I trusted them to do the same. Tiger wasn't that sure and he came to stand before me. Suddenly the Kino came closer and pointed its lens at me. The walls around me became blue-ish too and slowly threads of blue were flowing throughout the room. I heard the others talking but I didn't care. I smiled and one word escaped my lips,

"Deotana".

The ship reacted immediately. A screen was lowered from the ceiling. I smiled as I saw all the images on it. One of them showed my face, one showed the whole room, one showed a pathway, another showed the engine room. They were all images from the Kino's flowing through the ship. The Kino closest to me flew to me and I held out my hand where it landed. I concentrated on it and my blue haze surrounded it completely. A thread of yellow, the same colour as the shields, formed between me and the Kino and I saw what it had seen. All sorts of images loaded in my mind. The yellow thread expanded and touched the next Kino, giving me its images too. Than it spread further to the next one and the next one.

(General POV)

Full of amazement the people in the room looked at the scenery in front of them. Never had they seen something like this and it frightened them. Guns were raised but there was uncertainty. Nobody knew what the girl was doing. Young stared at the panel where images started to twist and showed all kinds of footage, even things he didn't want to remember. He wasn't proud of some things he had done.

"Sir?" He heard one of the soldiers ask and he knew they wanted to know what to do. He would have given them reassurances, had he himself known what to do. Instead of returning an answer he looked at Rush, who stood just outside the haze, watching the girl. The scientist returned his look and lightly shook his head.

"All I can tell you is that she knows where she is." He answered. "When she saw the ship on the outside she said one thing: _Deotana_...or in English: Destiny." Rush explained.

"You're saying she has been here before." Young stated and Rush nodded.

"Yes. Destiny had a special reason to stop here, it seems." Rush answered.

One of the yellow threads linked with Eli's PSP and Eli immediately took it with two hands.

"Incredible..."he huffed.

Rush hurried to his side, and he too gawked at the device.

"Well, what is so…'incredible'?" Young asked impatiently.

Eli and Rush exchanged a glance. Eli decided to speak.

"Well, you see, a while ago we made a chat-application and now I have that on this PSP. The fact is that Destiny found out about that and has been contacting us sometimes. It had a request about a day ago. It wanted us to find Easia and so we did." Young looked from Eli to Rush and back.

"You mean that you've had a way to communicate with this ship and you didn't tell me?" Young spat. Eli scratched his neck.

"Well... yes".

"That's just - "Young started angrily, but he was interrupted.

"_I told those two to tell you but they didn't listen"_ Easia said.

Everyone was silent immediately.

"You told them?" Young asked together with Rush and Eli.

"How do you know that?" Eli asked and Easia pointed at the PSP.

"And since when do you speak English?" Darren asked and that took a while to take in.

"He's right!" Eli exclaimed. "You didn't know English."

Easia nodded.

"_Because this is not Easia, but Destiny._" She answered. "_I'm speaking through her using our energy waves._"

"The yellow threads and the blue haze." Rush murmured.

"_Right. I'm teaching her the basic things I know from you._" Destiny informed.

"How is this possible?" Young asked, more to himself than anything, yet Easia turned towards him.

_"The answer on that question is long and I believe that she has a story to tell on her own. Now I bid you farewell for now...I believe Easia wishes her body back." _With that said the yellow threads disappeared and the blue haze went back to Easia, who almost fell. Not wanting to fall she clung to the first thing she found, that being Rush.

(Easia POV)

I felt dizzy and weak in my legs. I saw the ground coming closer and instinctively I sought something to hold on to. Then I felt somebody help me back up on my feet. I looked at my right hand which had snatched somebody's arm. I looked up and met the grey-ish eyes.

"Ssoorry?" It came out different then I had heard from the Kino but I figured they would understand me. The Kino had shown me a lot and Destiny had translated a lot of words but I had to search deep for the right ones. It was a bit hard but the soft look I got was worth the work. I slowly turned to the people in the room and nodded to them. "I a-am Easia." I stammered and they nodded too and told their names but there were too many. I hoped they would repeat it many times. The last one who spoke was the grey-eyed person that held me on my feet.

"_Danura Easia, Metoe eta Nicolas Rush_." He whispered and I had to smile. Though I could understand the language the people spoke, I liked my own language. It sounded soothing and inviting, better than the foreign language which I was adapted to.

"_Mernts_...Thanks" I whispered back. Why he was whispering? I wasn't sure but the other man - Young? - was talking and seeing the way he was acting, I guessed he was the boss around here - the Alpha.

Nicolas Rush brought me to a room together with Eli. Soon a woman joined us with a suitcase. She took a scanner and inspected me with it. Then she took a needle. Tiger, who had walked along with me and now sat in a corner, growled at this.

"_Natha_!" I said sternly and it laid its ears back and looked at me with an angry expression but it didn't growl anymore. The woman looked between me and the tiger but I nodded encouragingly. She came closer but before she could do anything I stopped her. I pointed at the needle and then at my arm. "he-here? hera...here?" I tried to get the word good. I saw her nod and I nodded too. I let the blue haze appear around my finger and touched the spot she wanted to set the needle. I saw them looking in confusion. I nodded again and motioned for the needle. The woman handed it to me and while I kept my finger on the spot I set the needle and drew blood. Then I gave the needle back and took my finger away. Immediately the wound healed. The woman noticed it and looked at it.

"Never have I seen someone heal that fast." She said.

I looked at my healed arm and raised my shoulders.

"Heal fast" I said and I saw the woman smile. "You need ... _adirent_?" Not knowing the word I switched to my own language. The woman looked at Eli and Nicolas Rush.

"Help, she asked if you need help." Eli said, translating the word.

"Help" I repeated and nodded. I pointed at myself. "Help you." The woman smiled.

"Thank you, Easia, but for now just rest." She said as she went to the door with the blood sample. As the door opened the guard greeted her with 'TJ' and so I call the woman TJ from now on.

* * *

review please... I really want to know your opinion!


	7. gaining intell?

hello hello

i guessed it was time for an update on this story... so I searched on my laptop and found...chapter 7!

ofcourse stargate universe isn't mine...exect for the concept of Easia otana...she is mine

I know there are grammar mistakes but I can't change them at the moment (fanfiction is difficult for the moment)

enjoy

* * *

**7. Gaining intell?**

"You haven't let her out of there for a second!"

"She could very well be a securityrisk. I won't allow it untill I hear what T.J. made out of the bloodsample and then only with guards 24/7." Young snapped at Rush as they walked throught the corridors, not very peacefull.

"With the supplies we have at the moment... that will take forever. Listen, she speaks freaking ancient, for God sake's. She has only to look at the database to tell us the whole content of it." Rush said, motioning with his arms to support his words.

"I don't see the urgency of that. Sure, we all want to get home" Rush gave him a glance " but if it means we have to wait 3 days longer because it's safer, then we will wait those 3 days." Young said sternly and dismissed Rush by entering his own room.

The scientist sighed, threw his hands in the sky and walked away. He couldn't believe that Young kept the girl, request by Destiny itself, prisonner. Who knew what the girl could, but let her out to actually see what she could... oh no, too dangerous. Whouldn't the ship have reacted if there was something wrong. there was only one option left. Rush couldn't bring the girl to the database then he would bring the database to the girl.

Eli looked up when he heard the door slide open behind him. He had kept 'guard' over Easia. Young actually wanted to let military personel watch over Easia but as soon as one of them came too close the tiger would stand up and stand before Easia, with its hair bristled and his fangs bare. Eli ,on the other side, was accepted as if he was part of the furniture of the room. The boy figured that it was probably the attitude of the military that enraged the tiger. They did after all have the guns and with them the power. He had seen how the tigers eyes were fixated on the guns that the people caried. it would always growl and twitch it tail to show its irritation.

"How is it going here?" The deep voice of Rush interupted Eli's thoughts.

"Fine, I believe... she has taken one of the books that I had with me."Eli said as he pointed at Easia, who sat on the bed with the tiger laying right beside her. The tiger in question raised its head for a moment, looked at both men and went back to its nap.

"An English book?" Rush asked.

Eli nodded and smiled. "Yeah, she's teaching herself our language. I believe Destiny has helped her back in the gateroom... the yellow-treat-thing." Eli said as he turned to face Rush. Behind Rush he saw the door closing, a guard on the other side.

"Yes... that was quite something"Rush admitted.

It stayed silent after that and Rush noticed that Eli wondered why he was here anyway. Rush couched, gaining Eli's attention even more.

"Have you slept while I was away?"the boy asked and Rush looked away, telling enough. "You should sleep, I told you that this morning already."

"A lot happend since this morning. I haven't found the time yet to sleep."Rush answered, gazing at Easia who looked up.

She seemed to search for words and said them with doubt written on her face. "One should... give you a...present?... give ... time."

Both men gawked at her.

"You talk pretty good now."Eli said and Easia smiled.

"practice in here" She said as she pointed at her head.

"Unfortunaly one can't give eachother time though."Rush said, smiling at Easia.

She nodded. "Guess...so. Eli right though...sleep." Easia said.

Eli smirked at this "See" he said full of confendence.

"Yeah well, I though to relieve you from your duty now so you could eat and then afterwards I can go sleep."Rush answered.

"It's not a duty... it's the duty of the guard outside."Eli said dismissive.

"Right, I just thought that a real piece of meat was something we would all like to eat."Rush said and he saw the information sinking in by the boy.

"Yeah, those deers...wonder how they taste."

"One way to find out, I guess."Rush said and he smiled as he saw Eli leave after that.

a moment later Eli looked back in the room "hé, be nice to her." after that he vanished.

Rush shook his head. Was he ever mean on purpose?

(Easia's Pov)

"Will you tell me your story"I look up and see Nicolas Rush standing on the end of the bed. His eyes shift between me and the tiger. I feel my lips move upwards. Somehow all these people were afraid of Tiger while he hadn't done anything. But I too know that Tiger can have its times when he's ... unstable, so to say.

"Soon..."I answer. "Everyone needs ... to hear. tell one time."

Seeing the man nodd, I know that my message was clear enough to understand. I smile. I am getting the hang of this new language. Sure, Deotana...Destiny?... had helped by showing her what had happend here the past months. She had heared a lot of words in a matter of minutes. Luckely it was a quite simple language and Destiny had translated a lot.

I saw Nicolas Rush take something out of his pocket. It looked like the thing Eli had used before. As I looked better at it, I was sure, It was the same thing.

"This is called a psp. It is normally used to play games on but Eli has altered it so you can chat with Destiny." Nicolas Rush said as he gave the device to me.

"Chat?"I asked as I cocked my head.

"Talk with the Destiny by writing"He explained.

I nodded my head. I pressed a key and saw the screen light up.

survivalshope: hello Easia. Welcome aboard.

I read the sentence. The last word was new but I understood the sentence. I took the book that I had and searched for the words. I knew how to say the words and how to read them but the order of the letters wasn't always logical, at least that was how I saw it.

The screen asked me a question but I didn't understand. it was called 'nickname'. I looked at Nicolas Rush and showed the psp to him. He smiled.

"It askes how it should call you."

"Easia" I answered.

"That is possible, though you may call yourself something else if you wish... like a code." Nicolas Rush said as he gave the device back to me.

I thought about that for a while.

Easia5in1: Thank you Deotana.

Survivalshope: Deotana... It has been a long time since I heard that.

Easia5in1: Too long, _metoe avri_

Survivalshope: Oda, _avri_

(normal pov)

Rush watched as Easia typed away on the psp. she seemed to like it and somehow it reminded him of Eli and the kino-controller. Rush hoped that Easia would gain intell from the Destiny. He was sure that she and the ship had a closer band than any of them had. he had seen a part of the conversation. the word 'avri' was used on both sides. His idea had then been confirmed for 'avri' meaned 'friend'.

(easia's pov)

I felt how Nicolas Rush stared at me. It didn't really bother me but it wasn't very pleasant either. I looked up from the screen and stared back. He looked away and pretended to cough. I could hear it clearly that it was a fake. A 'beep'sound made me look back at the...psp, they called it that, didn't they.

Survivalshope: Are you still busy with the same thing as ever?

Easia5in1: if you mean Darker then yes...still busy.

Survivalshope: I thought so already...perhaps I can help.

Easia5in1: You are still programmed to find everyone?

Survivalshope: It's why I was made.

Easia5in1: Then yes, I would be honored to get your help.

Survivalshope: as am I, Easia Otana, as am I.

* * *

hope you liked it.


End file.
